


sleepy

by Thea_rainbow



Category: Sorted (Website) RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, hella tones of fluff, sleepy!mike, sweet!ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 07:39:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1974474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thea_rainbow/pseuds/Thea_rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sleepy Mike and breakfast with the guys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sleepy

**Author's Note:**

> because reasons. 
> 
> don't like it ? Don't read it :) 
> 
> beta'd by my sweet saskia (littlegrayfishes.tumblr.com)

Ben smiled wide when he saw Mike walking down the stairs of the hotel into the breakfast room. The taller man's hair was mussed up and his eyes were tiny. The shirt he wore was slipping over his left shoulder and exposed the soft flushed skin to Ben's eyes. “’ornig” Mike yawed and let himself fall into the seat next to Ben before he buried himself into the soft sweater Ben was wearing.

“Good morning to you too.” Ben mumbled into the blond hair which was pressed into his face before he placed a kiss on Mike's head.  “Mhhhh.” came from the still sleepy person resting against Ben. “Some coffee?” “Mhmh.” Ben grinned and held his hand out so Barry could press a mug full of fresh coffee into it. Ben gave it to Mike who finally lifted his head to drink the dark liquid. “Thanks.” He muttered after gulping down the whole content before placing the mug back onto the table in front of them and buried his face back into the nape of Ben's neck.

“Hungry?” Ben asked after a moment filled with chatter about the upcoming day. “Mhmh.” Ben had to laugh before he grabbed a bagel with salmon and cream cheese filling from the table to present it to Mike who took it and started nibbling at it while he was still resting his head on Ben's shoulder.

“Maybe you should sit up straight?” Jamie threw in when Mike got crumbles all over Ben's sweater.

“But Ben smells like bed.” Mike returned and took a big bite before rubbing his head against Ben's jaw line.

Ben couldn't suppress a hearty laugh and Mike grumbled when he tried to get comfortable on Ben's shoulder again. “Stop it.” He muttered and took another big bite out of the bagel before he buried as much of himself into Ben's warmth as he possibly could.

“Okay, sorry.´” Ben said and looked at his fellow travelers.

“Can I get another coffee?” he asked and got a grumble from Mike which sounded like he agreed. James took the empty mug and refilled it before giving it to the other chef. “Thanks.”

“Mike? drink another coffee, it will help.” Ben said softly and smiled when a hand, which was curled around his waist, slowly groped around for the mug.

This time, instead of gobbling everything at once, he slowly drank the content before yawing loudly and then hesitantly peeled himself away from Ben before he ravished the last few pieces of his bagel.

After the breakfast the group got moving, collecting their things and packing up before they parted into groups. As soon as Ben and Mike sat in the same car Mike nearly crawled over Ben and cuddled into his side. Ben just smiled and put one of his arms around his still sleepy boyfriend.

“Sleep some, love, I wake you up when we make a break.” Ben said and got a soft nod against his chest. The crew in the car just watched the scene and then started cooing about the two of them.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> say hi: luvemishacollins.tumblr.com


End file.
